More than her share
by Cobramodder
Summary: Lieutenant Raywom from the ODST helljumpers finds himself in an ukown planet , he will have to fight trough it and liberate the Xenomorph hive from the evil Weyland-Yutani corporation.


**Author's Note : Hey guys , here goes my first chapter of my first fiction , hope you all enjoy it , give me ideas through reviews or PMs.**

CHAPTER 1 (Unkown location , unkown time)  
>-<p>

Lieutenant Raywom wakes up in an unkown location , unkown time , and how the hell did he get here!?  
>He feels a little headache , he looks around , and sees he's outside , dark.<br>He , remembers that he was in a drop pod in low orbit , in the middle of a mission of the ODST.  
>And thats just it , it all went dark.<br>He looks around to see if the drop pod is nearby , but he finds nothing.  
>He tries to think where he is , and just notes , that there are lights ahead , probably 540 meters.<br>He can hear the noise of a diesel motor , "A truck" he thinks.  
>He starts walking towards it , and notices there are 5 figures near the truck , he puts on the VISR system , they're human , 4 of them are armed , 1 of them is unarmed , carrying a clipboard. 'Some sort of Scientific team , maybe?' , he looks at the truck , it doesnt seems to be of known model , and finds , that the truck is carrying a cage , when he realizes there is another figure in the cage , it seems alien , but he cant recognize the race. When he gets closer , he can hear the Scientist shout.<p>

"Good work! We finnally get to trap such rare specimen! At least all the patience has been worth it!" The scientist shouts.  
>He then hears a robotic like voice coming from one of the soldiers.<p>

"Doctor , we must move , we dont know if there maybe more theats around." The soldier warns.

"Alright , alright , lets go." The scientists replies

Raywom sees they're about to leave , so before they do , he could ask for a hand.  
>Maybe he should have done it.<p>

"Hey guys! Im sorry bu-" He coudnt finish as the soldiers and the scientists turns around , and inmediently without hesitation the soldiers start firing.

Raywom runs for the nearest cover , wich was a big rock on the floor.  
>He hears the gun's noise fire , it doesnt sounds like standard rifle he knows.<br>Under fire , he unholsters his M6H sidearm magnum , and as soon as the fire ceases , he pops out and aims quickly for the 4 soldiers , shooting directly in the head.  
>They all fall down , however , instead of red blood coming out of theyr holes , goes out a white liquid , and cables pops out of the holes too.<br>He cant think about it too much as he goes directly to the scientists to have a little chat on what the hell happened.  
>He opened his mouth behind his helmet , but coudlnt talk because the Scientists takes out a pistol and starts to aim at Raywom to fire , but he was too slow as Raywom aim and fired first , and the scientists fell cold to the floor , dead.<br>He goes to look to the truck's logo , 'Weyland-Yutani Corps' he reads , 'Of course , a private company , that explains those weird rifles and robots that we're overly agressive at me.' A slight noise of the alien in the cage snapped Raywom out of his troughts , he goes to inspect the creature , non-sentient it seems , midnight dark colored , with a long tail that is a dangerous weapon along with its hands as claws , it seems to have a big head that shows no eyes , Raywom reads on the cage small label black words , 'XENOMORPH , FEMALE , SPC-001 , WARNING : STAND AT GOOD DISTANCE FROM THE CAGE' , "Xenomorph , huh? Thats what you are called?" Raywom refers to the Xenomorph in the cage , it doesnt responds as expected , then suddenly , he feels a headache , more severe than last time , and he starts falling to his knees to the ground , and then to the floor , blacking out.

He wakes up gasping for air , and quickly takes out his helmet , calming down , still feels a bit of headache , he tries to think and remember what happened .  
>He is right at the spot in wich he blacked out , its still night dark , he gets up and looks around , the corpses are just like before... exept for the scientist's one , in wich in its place is a bloodbath , with small bloody gibs of human body. He notices the cage is destroyed , and the creature no more there.<br>Suddenly , a sixth sense tells him something is behind him , and when he turns around , he looks , horrorized at the creature that was once caged , showing all of its fierce teeth , standng bipedal , and its tail moving.  
>Surprised , he tries to get away from it walking in the opposite direction , but he trips and falls , and the Xenomorph drops to all four and closes slowly towards Raywom.<br>Raywom frozes , as the Xenomorph stops and stares at him , tail still moving.

'I mean you no harm.' A feminine like voice says in his head , Raywom realizes its the creature , how the hell...!?

"AH! WHAT THE...! HOW... HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING IN MY MIND...!?" Raywom tartamudes.

'I connected with it when you fainted , you seem very different to the other ones , and you didnt show much agressiveness to me when you noticed me , you didnt kill me.'  
>The Xenomorph says without moving his lips.<p>

"Huh... so you arent gonna make me your feast like that guy?" Ray asks while pointing to the remains of the corpse.

'No. I actually needed to gain energy , but im restored now.' "She" replies.

"Well... what now-" Ray inmediently gets asnwered , as aproaching lights come from afar.

'More of those!' The Xenomorph adverts

"'Those?'" Ray repeats. "You mean more of those things that are dead on the floor?"

'Yes , we must hide , they will attack us on sight.' The Xenomorph says

"I'll take care of them." Ray says , as he gets up and grabs one of the rifles of the "Robots"

The Xenomorph doesnt says anything and go hides in a hole.  
>Raywom gets to cover and prepares for the incoming Robots As soon as they are close , he pops out and aims.<p>

"Eat this , Tin mans!" He shout and fires , there were 5 of the Robots , Ray takes out the 2 close ones , and the other 3 remaining get to cover , Ray moves to the next cover , and aims then fires at another Robot , then , it appears that the 2 remaining had heavy guns , and both of them pinned down Raywom. But , The gunfire ceases , and Raywom hears dissorted falling Robot voices , and *clanks* as the Robots fell to the floor , disfigured of the Xenomorph's fierce attack.  
>Ray gets out of cover.<p>

"Wow , nice." Is all Raywom can say to the Xenomorph as it comes back to him. Suddenly , the first Robot that Raywom had shot wasnt actually dead , and got up and kicked the Xenomorph to the ground , and aproached to it for the killing blow , but Ray shot him down , and maked sure that the others dont do the same. Then checked for the Xenomorph.

"Hey , you okay?" He goes to see the alien.

'Yes... Thank you... you have saved my life 2 times...' The Xenomorph says trough Ray's mind

"Its alright... this... uh... My name's Raywom , you can call me Ray , who are you?" Ray awkwardly asked.

'I am... just a simply warrior of my hive...' She replies

"I mean... your name... do you have a name?"

'Name...? I dont think i have a name...?'

"Well... uh... I think i'll call you Xena , is it alright?"

'I think... strange... "name"...'

"Alright , now what...?" Ray asks , this time finally not more robots coming.

'I... need your help , to free my hive , the ones that captured me , also captured my hive' Xena says

"You mention again Hive , what Hive? You mean you have a queen?" Ray asks

'Yes , i do have a queen , along my comrades , will you help me?' She says

"Sure... i guess i have nothing else to do here... And it will be good to show those assholes a little bit of lection for next time they attack me. Where to?"

'Follow me , i'll lead you to what they call their "base"'

She drops to all four again and starts walking in the direction the robots came from.  
>Raywom follows her.<p>

-  
>(LV-1337 , 2634 hours , Underground Xenomorph Research Base)<p>

Commander Yrvok is incharge of the mercenaries known as "Golden Grizzlys" that were hired to protect the research base in LG-1337 This night just seemed like a casual routine of every-day , exept this night , the team that were supposed to capture a specimen lost transmision with the base , it inst a surprise since 4 sinthetics and 1 scientist maybe even not enough to capture a SINGLE Xenomorph.

"Commander! The synthetic team we sent lost transmission , however its recorded what they found , sir." A technician calls. "...What? This cant be true..."

"What is it? Something out of the extraordinary? What does the recording shows?" Yrkov says

"Sir... It appears that a Xenomorph wasnt what it took down the team... And it inst also a Predator that took them down..." The technician replies

"Show me."

Yrkov goes to see the monitor of the recording , he sees the Synthetics advancing and closing in the truck , the cage is destroyed , but then suddenly from a rock pops out a humanoid figure , and the recording hears that it shouts "Eat this , Tin mans!" , it was perfect English with American accent , and in a blink of an eye , it takes out the 2 first synthetics without them even coudnt retaliate , but the other 3 get to cover , and the recording stops as the synthetic recording the footage gets destroyed.  
>Yrkov doesnt know what to think... Another mercenary group perhaps? He goes back and pauses in where the attacker appeared , its in full black armor from unkown model and fabricant , it has a polarized blue visor , and small LED lights coming from parts of the armor. He notices some small letters in lower right corner of the chestplate. "Zoom to his chestplate." And the camera zooms , the word reads "UNSC" , "Do you know of a mercenary group of somesort called UNSC?" he asks to the technician.<p>

"No , sir. Havent heard something like that." The technician replies.

"Well , we'll have to keep our eyes sharp to this new threat."

"Well , it looks like they have a pretty good stronghold there." Raywom says , looking at the guards patrolling , spotlights everywhere , and automated turrets.

'The Hive is prisoned underground , where theyr base expands more , we have to pass trough all of them to get to the central building there.' Xena says.

"I see a leak of security in that position , the turret doesnt seems to work , and with good timing we can pass the spotlights." Raywom suggests "Got it , follow me."

She doesnt replies and follows him towards that position , spotlights pass , menacing , from the towers.  
>Raywom stops , waits for the spotlight to pass , then crosses , he then spots a pair of guards moving towards him , they still didnt notice , he goes to cover , then inspect the guards , they dont look like robots , and they wear orange guard suit with helmet , he looks to his side and sees Xena there , he then looks around for something , he finds a small rock , he grabs it and aims behind the guards , then throws it.<br>It makes a small impact noise for the guards to notice , they turn around and go inspect , using the distraction , Raywom and Xena moves to another cover near the main building.

"Nothing more here , we can move inside." Raywom says and moves towards the building , Xena following him.

He stops at the entrance , a blast door , next to it is a pad to open , Raywom touches it , and the blast door opens , hopefully , none of the guards noticed.  
>Once inside , the door closes , and he spots another one ahead , nothing much on this room , just low lights corridor.<br>The door is a bit smaller than the blast one , and looks like its an elevator , Raywom looks next to ot , and sure finds a down button.  
>He presses it , and noises of elevator coming down can be heard , after 5 minutes , the elevator arrives , and the door opens , revealing 2 surprised guards.<br>They both look at Raywom and the Xenomorph , and one of them moves his hand to his holster, but Raywom reacted faster than that , and knocked both of them down.  
>Raywom moves inside the elevator to take care of the bodies , but then he notices Xena do something he never thought she would do.<br>She opens her mouth to reveal another tiny mouth , and she bites the head of both guards , leaving both them dead now.

"Uh..." Raywom cant find any words. "Right..."

He throws the bodies out the elevator , and then looks to the pad inside the elevator , only 2 choices , up , or down. And they cant go up can they?  
>So he pushes to down button. And the door closes.<p>

**Author's note : Well! There it goes! Hope you enoyed this chapter , remember to give me ideas through PMs or Reviews , i appreciate all opinions! **


End file.
